The present invention relates to a studded tire for a wheeled vehicle such as an automobile or a motorcycle.
Different devices have been used on vehicle tires in order to increase the traction between the tires and the road, particularly during ice and/or snow conditions. The most commonly used device has been chains which are removably mounted on the tires. However, tire chains are troublesome to attach and remove. Tires have also been provided with permanent studs or spikes, but a studded tire of this type would also travel on roads which do not have a snow or ice cover. This damages the road surfaces and produces a dust of asphalt. For this reason, such tires are prohibited in some states.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an apparatus for projecting or retracting studs on a tire by operation from the driver's seat of a car or other motor vehicle.